Imaginary Friend
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: Inspired by 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends', To all Yami Fans alike, this is a One-shot AU idea of a little girl's day spent with her Imaginary Friend picking her up and spending time with her.


**Was watching 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' when suddenly, this idea sprung in my mind and I pretty much derped out and wrote it down. It's not really written all that good, I might go back and fix it up a bit more if I have time. But I just sort of want to get this story out there already, so yeah...**

**Go read and review please. No seriously, I want to know what the Hell you think. And to Haters everywhere, Hi, go bitch somewhere else! Because if you don't, I'm gonna go all Hellsing Utimate over your sorry ass! (Preferably Jan Valentine, atleast I think that's how his name is spelled...)**

**So, yea, enjoy!**

* * *

**Imaginary Friend **

The constant ticking rung in the air of the crowded room, bustling with activity and full of noise from the chatter of young voices alike, friends talking and laughing whilst getting their things from their cubbies and getting to be picked up by family members. Some would hang back and stay at the school after hours due to their parents' time schedule at work and be taken care of by the YMCA group until they are ready to leave. Others would walk to their homes not that very far from the school, most going in group while some preferred to be alone. However, there were some special cases that had a rather more unique form of transportation and they were the ones most would stop to stare at in either bemusement or jealousy, depending on the individual themselves.

One young girl stood farthest away from the others, staring up at the clock with intensity, gripping the straps of her small Sailor Moon backpack, humming something under her breathe. Rocking on her feet, short brunette hair tied up in a braid behind her head, a pink bandana covering her forehead with floral designs on it. Colorful sneakers were covered over slightly from dark, blue jeans with a pretty pattern at the back pockets. A bright, girly pink and earthy green stripped shirt was picked out for her to wear. In all, the young girl looked like any typical Elementary School girl. However, looks can be very deceiving, even to someone like her.

"Come on…come on…he said he'll pick me up today…please hurry up…" the girl muttered, biting her dry, chapped lips. Her chubby, freckled face scrunching up at how slow the clock's hand was going it and urged it to go faster, it was almost time to go.

"Hey, Marisol!" a boy called out behind her and she turned around, blinking a bit before grinning at him.

"Hey!" she waved back, seeing the boy move closer to her, bright blue eyes shinning brightly. He was a tall, rather skinny boy with short blonde hair. He hopped on over to the girl, holding a deck of cards in his hand.

"So, is _he _gonna pick you today again? Your imaginary friend?" he asked rather eagerly, his face brightening up at the thought. A silly grin spread across his face, showing off his crooked teeth.

"Yup! And if we have time, maybe he'll duel you today! Gosh knows you're a great duelist Jack! You beat me everytime!" Marisol said, bringing her tanned hand over her jean pocket where a small bulge was located. Glancing over at the teacher, she made sure to keep it hidden from view, not wanting to have her cards taken away. That would suck.

Jack grinned sheepishly, quickly stuffing his card deck in his jacket's pocket, frowning at the teacher glancing over at them suspiciously. Even near the end of school, a kid can get their cards taken away just for having them out. Doesn't matter to the teachers whether school is nearly over or not, you have your cards out, they're gone in the next second.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of the bell rung in the air and kids began flooding out the door and into the freedom of the day, running about and chattering with friends. Jack grabbed his back pack by his feet and swung it over his shoulder, walking out the door with Marisol beside him.

The cool, crisp air brushed was fresh and satisfying to the nostrils. The dimming bright, warm colors of the sun hanging low in the sky indicated the time of day while many kids milled about or went on their way, saying Goodbye to the week of education and schooling and Hello to the weekend. Plans either already made or just taking lazy days off to help recuperate and merely hang out, of course, looking forward to the Friday cartoon specials on Cartoon Network where new episodes of their favorite shows are aired and then going to bed to wake up early for their Saturday morning cartoons. Parents sleeping in while their children wake bright and early just in time to watch their favorite shows.

The two friends wandered over to the back of the school where the playground and lunch area was, taking the short cut to the small park below their school, just down the hill from where they were at. Of course, the trail was watched over by the playground security, making sure kids did not take the more rugged and 'adventurous' route of the trail, which some managed to do before being caught. Of course, there were more alternatives that the adults didn't think the children would take. And that's exactly what Marisol and Jack did, waiting until they were far enough away from the watchful eyes of the adults at the gate before dashing off to a steep, rocky hill and began climbing up as fast as they could. It was not until they were safely up and peering over the heads of their fellow classmates that they duck under a few bushes and breathed out a sigh of relief, grinning ear to ear from having outwitted the adults yet again.

They did not boast or say anything about the matter, just taking silent pride in outsmarting a grown up.

They paused when hearing the strange sound of flapping wings and stomping of big feet. They craned their heads over and gasped at the sight of a strange, green creature flying over their heads. Then the sight of many other strange creatures came, all varying in different shapes and sizes, each having their own unique appearance. Some were familiar looking from TV shows and games while others were sprung from the imagination itself. Marisol giggled and stood up, gazing down at the creatures accompanying a child or two or more, all chattering with smiles and some doing acrobats or merely flew over head. These were the Imaginary Friends a child thinks up and brings to life, created from the imagination and dreams of a kid wishing to have an Imaginary Friend to have in their lives. Though, not all children are able to create an Imaginary Friend, due to a lot of unique and different reasons.

The green creature that flew over their heads, glided down to a young boy with a Transformers pack back, Marisol recognizing him as one of the older kids she saw but never talked to.

Turning around, Marisol began following the trench path that led to a 'slide' down to a trail that views the Park from above and a set of stairs that lead directly down to the Playground. Jack following her, dodging some low branches and scurrying along past bushes and prickly green leaves from plants alike, the trees providing a cover for them, they made their way over to the 'slide'. Marisol slid her backpack off and pushed it down first before climbing on her bottom and slowly making her descent, careful to avoid hurting herself from the prickly plants that hung slightly over the edge, not daring to go any faster than she already is. When she reached the bottom, she waited for Jack who took a far lesser time than she due to lack of concern over the prickly plants.

A bad move on his part…

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his pale hands and cheeks from where he was cut. "They should really get rid of those things…!"

"Yeah….but how we gonna tell without getting in trouble?" the young Latina countered, playful smirk on her face.

The boy shrugged and walked past her, stopping when reaching a certain area in the bushes from where the second trail began, snickering a bit.

"That's where Justin threw the stick with Dog doodoo in your hair!" he snickered, pointing at the area. He winced from the hard punch aimed at his shoulder, turning his head to see the deep scowl on the Latina's face.

"Justin is a jerk! He made me walk all the way home with Dog poo in my hair! Yami had to wash me for a long time until my hair was doggy free!" Marisol nearly yelled, puffing out her cheeks, bottom lip quivering a bit. There was a hint of tears in her eyes at the horrible memory but she refused to let them fall, instead shoving Jack a bit and stomping away. Jack frowned, not happy to see his friend upset and ran to catch up with her.

"Sorry Marisol, I didn't mean to make you mad…"

Marisol slowed down a bit until she was at a slow walk, head hanging low. Cheeks flushed a bit. At that moment, she wished her mother hadn't braided her hair today because right now, she wanted to hide her face from view.

"It's okay…"

Deciding to distract her, Jack pointed over the edge and exclaimed loudly, hoping to cheer his Hispanic friend up.

"Look! I think I see Yami over there waiting for you!"

Immediately, the girl's eyes brightened up and her face glowed, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Yami!"

Looking over the boy's shoulders, she saw the familiar form of the teenaged boy waiting by the parking lot. There was no mistaking that tri-colored spiked hair anywhere.

Quickly picking up pace, the girl started to run towards the stairs, grinning all the way with her friend behind her. The boy laughing and jumping up and down with glee, excited to see the girl's chaperone again.

"Yami!" the girl yelled, waving excitedly. Reaching the stairs and jumping down the steps two at a time.

The teenage boy whipped his head over in her direction, catching sight of the two kids going down the steps. A smile made its way to his face, narrowed eyes watching in amusement at Marisol running at him, panting a bit yet not caring for the lack of breath. He stepped out into the sidewalk and opened his arms wide, bracing himself a bit. The child ran into his awaiting arms and knocked the breath right out of him, grunting in slight discomfort. He smiled still regardless, picking the little girl up and swinging her around.

"Hello Marisol, how was your day today?" the teenage boy questioned in a deep, baritone voice that made him sound older. It was a voice that had many older girls swoon and blush, one of the many things Marisol liked about him because he sounded so cool and awesome, more so when he said something sweet or kind to her. It always made her heart flutter and a warm feeing float inside her stomach full of butterflies.

"It was good Yami." She mumbled against his chest, smiling. Closing her eyes at the warm, fuzzy, mushy feelings she got from being held in his strong, comfortable arms. Wanting to say like this forever and never let go. "We had art today and the teacher really liked my art project! Said I had a….um…._good_ talent for it!" stumbling over her words, the girl buried her face further in his chest and sighed. She felt absolutely safe here.

"Oh!" she shot her head up suddenly, craning her neck over to see her friend several feet away from them, not sure if he should interrupt or not. "Jack wants to duel you Yami!"

"Is that so?" Violet orbs briefly glanced at the boy who shuffled in his spot. "Well, I suppose we have time. Your mother should be home at around 5:30." He said casually, shifting his body around so that he was giving Marisol a one arm hug to the side, a surprised look crossing the girl's face at the news.

"Mom is going to be home early today…?"

Yami nodded and if possible, the girl's smile got even bigger, beaming brightly at the older boy and pulling herself away to jump up and down in excitement.

"Mom's early, mom's early, mom's early!" she chanted, giggling.

Yami turned to Jack and got out his own deck of cards from his holder, smirking at the dazed expression on the boy.

"You've known me for two years, Jack. You really should be used to this by now." Yami teased him, chuckling at Jack who quickly got over his daze and brought out his deck. The blonde moving over to a nearby round table and settling down, giving a retort that it was kind of hard not to be awed around the King of Games!

"I'm not even the _real_ King of Games, just an Imaginary Friend." Yami countered, placing a trap card facedown and summoning Celtic Gaurdian.

Marisol sat beside him, watching the duel commence.

"…How do we know that for sure?" she asked, pursing her lips out at the look he gave her. Then, Yami merely shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

As the duel commenced, more children gathered around, some with their Imaginary Friends. They were obviously interested in the duel and knew the game, at least for a few vaguely.

It was no shocker when Yami won.

Jack did not take it too hard and merely said "Maybe next time!" and took his loss in stride.

Many other fans of the game also wanted to duel Yami however, he turned them down, taking hold of Marisol's hand and saying "I'm sorry but we seem to be running late for a very important date."

The little girl giggled at the wink Yami gave to her. He knew how much she liked Alice in Wonderland as well as any other book full of Adventure, Horror, and Fantasy. Waving goodbye to Jack, Yami walked with her down the hill to their house, swinging their arms around and talking about her day at school. The little girl waving her arms around and making funny faces, talking a mile a minute, so much so that she stumbled and stuttered with her words.

They came close to Marisol's neighborhood across the street and looking both ways, they ran across the street holding hands. The little girl skipping and hopping once reaching the sidewalk, calming down soon after and followed her Imaginary Friend through the streets and back home, Yami opening the door with a spare key and letting themselves in, Marisol immediately flopping down on the couch, suddenly feeling tired and lazy.

The home was small and quant, nothing to fancy or anything. They had nice furniture, a wonderful kitchen, and a backyard. There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It wasn't much but it was home.

"Do you have homework?" Yami inquired, sitting down next to her. He heard her groan in protest.

"It's Friday Yami!"

"Yes, I know."

"I don't have any homework…"

"But what about that Math test?"

Silence was his answer.

"…you're evil sometimes…" she said sulkily, glaring at him a little.

"That's funny, I thought you were the Evil Child..." Yami ducked at a pillow thrown at him. "See what I mean?"

"Go get eaten by a Goober Monster!" Marisol was hit in the face with a pillow. "Hey!"

Marisol stood up and tackled Yami to the ground, struggling with him as they rolled around. Wrestling to pin him down, she jabbed him slightly in the ribs on accident and he kneed her a bit on her shin. Growling, they pushed and pull until Marisol bucked and landed on Yami's chest, blowing a raspberry in his face. "Ha! Got you!"

Yami feigned an overdramatic defeat. "Oh, you've got me Evil Child! Whatever shall I do?" then he stood up suddenly, knocking Marisol off and scooped her up in his arms. Careful to not get kicked by her struggling and wiggled his fingers threatening at her. "It's tickle time!"

"Noooo!"

The little girl started laughing uncontrollably and squirmed, arching her back and wiggling about, trying to escape the fingers that worked their magic. Poking and prodding, it didn't take much until the Latina was nothing but a roaring mess, sliding like a slug to the ground as she attempted to escape her 'torture'. The King of Games was laughing with the girl and held her by the chest while continuing his 'torture' to her.

"Plea…stop…hahahaha…hahaha…!" Marisol in between chuckles and giggles, face red and stomach hurting form so much laughter.

"Oh alright…" Yami said dramatically, ceasing his 'torture' on her and picked her up to sit on his lap. He nuzzled her head while she panted heavily, face flushed, and trying to catch her breath. After few minutes, she was breathing normally and cuddling up to Yami, curling up in his arms and sighing peacefully, eyes drooping a bit with a yawn escaping her lips, head resting on the teen boy's shoulder.

"We've still got an hour before your mom gets here. Why don't we take a nap?" Yami suggested, noticing how tired the 'Evil Child' was.

Nodding a bit in a daze, Marisol felt herself being picked, wrapping her arms and legs around the teen's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes as she was carried over to her mother's bedroom, the only pace with the biggest bed to fit in three people. Setting her down, Yami left for a brief moment to get some extra covers and turned off the lights, fast to come back to the bed to the whimpring girl. He knew how much she hated be left alone in the dark. He quickly covered the little girl up in the warm, comfortable sheets, getting in soon after. Once they were both settled, Yami pulled her to him and kissed the crown of her head, butting his forehead against her and feeling her breath on his neck. Marisol snuggled closer, happy and content to sleep with her favorite and special person. Mommy would always be number one in her heart but Yami…Yami is special and always will be.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too…" she muttered back, falling deeper asleep in his arms, safe and sound. Thankful to God for granting her to have Yami around even as he Imaginary Friend, however unoriginal he may be compared to some others, he was wonderful just the way he is and she wouldn't change a thing about him. Not a single thing. She loved him and he loved her. He is part of her family now, even though many of the members were scattered or still in another country where her mother came from, but it's still good. And when you're Hispanic, family is very important and no matter what, you're stuck with them for life.

Squeezing him close one last time, Marisol drifted off to sleep, muttering one last incoherent thing before falling silent at last. Yami staring at the little girl in his arms and smiling, closing his eyes to sleep, keeping her safe and close in his arms where no harm would ever come to her. The two slept soundly in their peaceful sleep, not disturbed by the arrival of the mother nor as she peeked inside to find them there, smiling at their sleeping forms then slowly and quietly creeping out to go set the table for dinner, having bought sushi to eat and movies to watch later on.

She didn't disturb them while they slept for the remainder of the day, only coming out when it was already dark and Marisol missed a great majority of her shows. Yami helped her around the kitchen and set the table, beckoning Marisol to come over to sit down and eat. The younger girl moping over the loss of her missed shows but soon got over it once her mother brought up that she got movies for them to watch, mostly comedy. Marisol ate her Unagi more enthusiastically then, earning amused looks from both her mother and Yami.

Soon they sat on the couch, watching "Scary Movie 3" where much laughter was exchanged and a few comments here and there, mostly on the 'Rap batte' and 'Charlie Sheen' moments. After that, it was "The Sister Act", something that Marisol wanted to watch since it had one of her favorite actors in it, Whoopie Goldberg. They watched late into the night past the little girl's bed time, the girl nodding off her head around Midnight, leaning against her mom and mumbling something. Despite taking a rather long nap, she was still rather tired.

"Here, let me take her to bed." Yami offered, reaching down and scooping her up in his arms. Marisol's mother nodded, standing up and following them to her daughter's bedroom. Yami set her down, taking her shoes and clothes off then unbraiding her hair. Marisol's mother then came with her pajamas and dressed her, snickering at the little girl's mumbling.

"Mama….I love you…"

"I love you too my Little Witch…" she kissed her cheek, pushing her down under the covers. Petting her forehead and humming to her a familiar lullaby she sang to help her sleep. Hearing shuffling behind her, she knew Yami was going to the other room to get dressed for bed. Waiting for him to return, the elder woman kept on stroking her child's forehead and lulling her to sleep, only pulling away once Yami came back and began to settle into the covers next to her baby. Used to the daily routine of sleeping with her in the night, keeping her safe and not be scared in the darkness. Marisol was afraid of the dark, but more so, she was terrified of being alone in it without anyone around to comfort or help her. Having often snuck out at night into Yami's bed, they figured that he might as well sleep with her and soothe her nightly terrors, comforting her in the knowledge that she is not alone.

*"Buenos noches, mi hija." She said to her baby girl.

"Buenos noches mama." Marisol whispered back, closing her eyes and dozing.

Turning to Yami, a soft smile spread across the woman's face and she kissed his cheek, raising an amused eyebrow at his blushing face. He was still not used to how warm or affectionate they were to everyone.

*"Buenos noches…mi hijo."

Yami blinked, staring at the woman for a minute.

"Buenos noches…" he replied, bringing the covers over him and her daughter, closing his eyes.

Turning off the light and walking to the doorway, the woman looked back at the two sleeping together. Recalling how Marisol would always come to her at night, seeking comfort and love from her before Yami came into being. How the little girl would often ask random questions at night and sought warmth in her embrace, feeing the love and care she felt for her. It was something she did not regret doing no matter how late at night it was, she loved her daughter deeply. Now though, seeing her daughter go to another for comfort from her fear of the dark, someone like Yami who had come to be sort like a second child and son to her despite him being an Imaginary Friend, she found that she did not mind that much.

She did not mind at all.

Not one bit.

_Fin_

* * *

_Buenos noches mi hija-_Good night my daughter

_Buenos noches mi hijo_-Good night my son


End file.
